


Strength lies in Vulnerability.

by MysaVkt



Category: One Piece
Genre: (Zoro gets turned on by Sanji's displays of strength and no one can convince me otherwise), Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dominant Bottom, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Power Bottom Zoro, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Sanji's past, Strength Kink, Submissive Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysaVkt/pseuds/MysaVkt
Summary: Vinsmoke.A name that followed him long after Wholecake Island.
Relationships: (I refuse to tag Sanji with the last name he rejected), Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	Strength lies in Vulnerability.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NFx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NFx/gifts).



> This was a birthday gift for the dearest NightcoreFairy. I decided to post it now, instead of letting it rot in my hard drive.  
> I hope you enjoy.

“What are you doing out here, idiot-cook?” A voice originating from behind him, _Zoro’s_ gruff voice, startled him out of his thoughts. His cigarette, previously resting between his fingers as he exhaled a puff of smoke, was now swallowed by the dark murky waters that were lapping at the sides of the Sunny.

“Isn’t your moss covered brain able to understand the meaning of discretion?!” He yelled in retaliation, a reaction so intimately ingrained in his dynamic with the swordsman that it rushed out of his mouth before any actual thought process took place.

“If you weren’t so distracted you would have detected me coming before I even made it outside.” The remark made Sanji restrain himself from retorting that _no_ he shouldn’t have to be alert when only his crew was around. They had just finished dealing with a petty marine attack just hours ago, so he really should have been paying more attention to his surroundings. He didn’t want to admit it but Zoro had a point for once.

He usually stayed on-guard long after an attempt on his crew’s lives, and tonight shouldn’t have been any different. Nevertheless, his mind was occupied by the words of an overly ambitious and brash officer gloating that he would be the one to finally capture _Vinsmoke_ Sanji.

It was foolish to get shaken at the very mention of the name he had long left behind and he should get used to hearing it more often now that it was officially on his bounty poster, but his own mind disagreed. Sullen thought patterns made their traitorous appearance regardless of what he wished.

Warm arms made their way around his waist and he felt some tension slip from his shoulders, as he leaned against his lover’s strong chest. Zoro’s chin rested on his left shoulder as he softly mumbled, “Who should we go beat to a pulp?”

Despite everything on his mind, warm laughter bubbled up his throat and he turned his head slightly to peck Zoro’s lips with his own. “I have already kicked the bastard to oblivion.”

“Good.” He heard the response, but the slightly disgruntled tone did not match the smile that the Marimo tried to hide against his shirt. That one word was layered with a mix of unrestrained pride and dissatisfaction at the lost opportunity to get a workout. Sanji’s own smile softened at the edges at the display of childish behavior and he placed his hands on top of Zoro’s.

In the months after they had officially acknowledged the romantic nature of their relationship, Zoro had become more expressive. He learned that while Zoro was serious, he also had a streak of immaturity taking over in times like this one and he was weak for –and often horny from- displays of strength. He felt Zoro pepper his shoulder and neck with kisses and he smirked.

Sanji turned around and met the flurry of kisses head on. Before things could escalate further he broke away from Zoro’s grip and led him to the training room. They often used this specific room for privacy, as it was a space that was mostly occupied exclusively by Zoro. There was a corner in which they had piled a couple of training mats, acting as a makeshift bed, where Zoro often napped on, where Sanji and Zoro often lied on together, their limbs tangling.

As soon as they entered the room, Zoro was kissing him again fully. It was a kiss different from the peck they shared outside, which had been born from affection. This time it was purely lust fueling their contact, open-mouthed and sloppy. He quickly moved from Sanji’s lips to his chin and the side of his neck. “You were so hot today, kicking those Marines’ faces in.” Zoro growled against his throat and the vibrations reverberated across Sanji’s vulnerable skin.

“Oh yeah?” Sanji exclaimed breathlessly. “How about you show me how turned on you are? Or did fighting those weaklings tire you up so much that you can’t get it up?” The effect of Sanji’s teasing was immediate. Zoro wrapped his arms around each of his things and lifted him up, practically carrying him towards the mats and placing him down on them. Sanji’s smile widened as Zoro crawled on top of him and grabbed a fistful of Sanji’s shirt, connecting their lips once again.

He started making quick work on Sanji’s shirt, kissing the new areas of skin that were revealed with the release of each button. Once he reached Sanji’s defined abdominal muscles he run his fingers through them, in a way that made Sanji’s toes curl up. Quickly becoming impatient, Sanji lowered his hands from their previous position on Zoro’s shoulders, to his haramaki.

“You are not that patient, are you?” Zoro grinned and grabbed Sanji’s hands, from where they were trying to sneak in his haramaki, and held his wrists together at the top of the cook’s head. “Who is the one being turned on now?” He watched as redness bloomed across Sanji’s cheeks and resumed his work. His lips rested on the blond’s nipple and Zoro could feel the shudder than ran through Sanji with that motion. Zoro gave it a few licks relishing in the other’s reactions before he lightly bit on it earning him a whimper.

“Hurry the fuck up, stupid Marimo!” Sanji gritted out of his teeth, voice tinted with just enough desperation to make Zoro go crazy. The sight of Sanji lying down in front of him, with his shirt wide open and a flush on his face, went straight to Zoro’s crotch that was quickly starting to tent his loose clothing.

He let go of Sanji’s hands, to grab the small bottle Chopper had started giving to them a few months ago, which was hidden out of view nearby. He started to slowly remove his dark green clothing and haramaki, all the while not letting his gaze break contact with Sanji’s half-lidded eyes. When Sanji made a move, as if to help with the process, Zoro grabbed the red piece of fabric that usually kept his coat closed and tied is around his wrist, restraining them once again. “Aren’t your hands supposed to only be used in the kitchen, shitty-cook?” He murmured right next to Sanji’s ear, satisfied when he felt the blond’s cock swell up against his thigh.

He started undoing Sanji’s pants, removing his shoes and underwear, finally leaving him with only the open shirt on his lean, yet muscular frame. Zoro opened the small bottle and coated his fingers with a fair amount of the slick substance before reaching behind himself, towards his own hole. Sanji’s eyes opened up so wide that it was almost comical, ‘Are you sure?’ his gaze almost seemed to ask and Zoro’s grin widened as he started circling his own entrance, never once averting his eyes. Sanji could only lie down and watch as the bulky man, practically straddling him, fingered himself open. Sanji was usually the one in that position, so he was particularly surprised. He wondered what was it that ignited this need in the swordsman tonight and found himself trapped in the heated gaze they shared.

“You remember the word?” he heard Zoro say with a familiar gentle tone, which was only used in the most intimate times.

“Sorbet.”

“Good.” Zoro grinned as he removed his wet fingers from inside himself and wrapped them around Sanji’s cock. “Remember to say it if you need me to stop.”

Sanji simply nodded, not trusting the sound that would come out of his mouth should he attempt to speak. Cockiness returning at full force, Zoro’s grin widened at Sanji’s state. There was something intoxicating in the power dynamic between them- just like Sanji enjoyed becoming vulnerable and submissive at times, Zoro took satisfaction in seeing the effects of his actions on Sanji.

Zoro lifted himself on his knees slightly and moved on top of Sanji’s pliant body, his left arm capturing Sanji’s bound wrists while his right moved behind himself to guide the blond’s flushed cock towards his opening. Sanji was entranced by the fluidity with which Zoro’s strong muscles moved beneath his dark skin, golden earing tingling upon contact with each other. Those thoughts were quickly interrupted by Zoro sinking down right on his cock. The groan that slipped from in between his lips could not be held back, as he was engulfed by the heat and tightness of Zoro’s body.

“Does that feel good?” Zoro asked, eyes half-lidded with pleasure. Sanji let out an overwhelmed whimper as Zoro lifted himself up, until Sanji’s dick was halfway out, and slammed his hips down once more. “Did you already forget how to speak?”

“It-” Sanji shuddered, “It feels so good.”

Zoro let out what could only be described as a rumbling moan, originating from deep down his chest. His grip on Sanji’s wrists tightened as he grinded his hips down, occasionally adding a rotating motion that made the cook groan.

Zoro leaned down to capture Sanji’s lips with his own, all the while continuing the movements of his hips and thighs. Zoro may not exercise his legs as much as Sanji does, but a strong foundation was necessary for every warrior, and that certainly showed in his seemingly endless stamina.

“Sanji.” Zoro groaned against his lips and Sanji was so lost in the sensation, the heat that had been pooling in his nether areas, that the addition of the flame ignited in his chest with the sound of his name falling from Zoro’s lips pushed him towards the edge. His hips twitched and shuddered as he spilled his load in his lover, his dick softening by the second. He felt the heat retreat, as Zoro pulled himself off of him, fingers brushing the wetness on his cheeks. He hadn’t even realized that tears had spilled from his eyes.

He took a shuddering breath and let his eyes refocus on the green of Zoro’s hair, and the softness of his expression. “All good?” Zoro asked, making Sanji smile.

“More than good.” He reassured and finally noticed that Zoro was still hard against his thigh. “How about I take care of that?” Sanji asked as he pushed Zoro on his back and stranded his hips. Zoro nodded and Sanji took that as his cue to lower himself further until his mouth was right above the swordsman’s cock. His hands were still bound in front of him, but he could still wrap his fingers around the base of Zoro’s dick, as he licked the head, relishing in Zoro’s gasp.

Slowly but surely he lowered his head until he engulfed a good portion of the erection in his mouth, while his hands rubbed the part he left out. After a couple of bobs of his head, Sanji felt Zoro’s hands make their way to his head. His fingers tangled themselves in the soft blond strands and Sanji froze up for half a second, finding the sensation uniquely similar to some of his past experiences. However, he pushed down the foreboding feeling and quickly resumed his movements. That was until he felt Zoro fingers tighten at a particularly powerful surge of pleasure.

He found himself breathing stale air behind the bars of his cell. Curled up in the corner of his dark room, his tiny hands were struggling to remove the metal from around his head. After his previous meal, the guard had closed the helmet carelessly, trapping some of his hair in the mechanism. Every breath, every slight movement caused the hard metal to move and pull on his hair, making him wince at the flairs of pain.

The next meal would be in the next day, so the helm could not be removed any time before that, but Sanji felt tears well up in his eyes after hours of fruitlessly trying to sleep. _He couldn’t do this._ He sobbed as his breaths quickened.

“-ji” a voice echoed in his ears, ringing painfully as it resounded in his throbbing head.

“Sanji!” the voice was one he recognized. It was Zoro.

It took him a moment to regain himself, and the situation. Zoro had pulled his face off his dick, but he hadn’t tried to move Sanji otherwise. He knew better than to startle him.

“Sorbet.” Sanji muttered weakly, as he lifted himself up further and placed his back against the wall. He wiped furiously at his face that had been soaked with his tears. “I… I am sorry.”

Zoro had also sat up, placing himself next to Sanji and wrapping a single arm around him, trying to comfort him without trapping him in his arms. “Don’t apologize.” He paused. “What triggered it?”

“Your g-grip on my hair.” Sanji took another calming breath. “It normally shouldn’t affect me like this” he rushed out, before losing whatever energy he had to speak, “but some bastard called me that name today, and the memory was fresh, and I was back in that cell with the metal on my head, and…” He drifted off, still reeling in the edges of a memory.

“It’s alright.” Zoro soothed with his deep voice. “You are here now, with me and no one can take you back there. Never again.” His grip unconsciously tightened around Sanji’s shoulders, the fire in voice flaring against the invisible threat as he stared off into space. He glared as if his stare could burn Judge alive even from this side of world.

Something in Sanji softened in the reassurance and he sifted to properly hug Zoro, placing himself in his lap, only then noticing the other man’s very obvious problem. “Um…” he uttered very eloquently and he felt Zoro tense at the reminder of his erection.

“Forget about that. You said the word, and that means the action is over” His voice very clearly hid his embarrassment, and if Sanji had any energy to be stubborn, he would insist to continue until Zoro was also brought to release, or even tease the man. Instead he just stayed limp in Zoro’s embrace.

After some time of calming silence when he started drifting off due to the peaceful atmosphere, he felt himself being put down on the mat and having his sweat wiped off. The movements were devoid of sexual pursuit, making the blond cook sigh softly, feeling content at the gentleness of being taken care of and wrapped in a soft blanket. After some time he was lifted up and moved to their real bed and he was too tired to even be bothered at what others would think of the sight of Zoro carrying him around like a princess.

He just felt his chest warm up, when Zoro returned flesh out of the shower and lied next to him, erection having long disappeared, and callused fingers drifting to Sanji’s cheek, before two strong arms wrapped him in an embrace. As Zoro’s snores filled the room, Sanji’s smile was so wide against Zoro chest, he thought his face would split in half. He nuzzled against his lover’s body heat and relaxed.

He slept feeling warm and loved in every way.


End file.
